Cásate conmigo
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: jejejejee como Mamura "se lo propone a Suzume contenido lemon, están advertid@s espero que les guste estoy bastante oxidada con esto de las historias todo le pertenece a yamamori mika, los personajes todo


-Yosano Suzume… cásate conmigo-

Suzume estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le iban a salir delante de un mamura arrodillado frente a ella y rojo como un tomate. Hacía seis años que estaban juntos y después de haber llegado de la boda de su tío (que estaba muy feliz por él ya que había encontrado su compañera) le había comentado a Daiki entre bocados que había visto a su sensei Shishio. Había visto la inseguridad de Mamura en sus ojos, no podía ocultarlo después de tantos años juntos así que se animó y le dijo lo que siempre había pensado: que no se había equivocado al elegirlo… Que él era su estrella de día, el que siempre había estado allí en sus peores y mejores momentos y que de a poco había ganado su corazón, curado sus heridas y por sobre todo la había amado y atesorado, que él, Mamura Daiki era su estrella fugaz de día…

y ahora estaba aquí, en el living de su casa recibiendo una propuesta de matrimonio de parte de la persona que más amaba

-yo…-dijo incapaz de hablar

-Disculpame si fui repentino suzume- escuchó decir a Daiki mientras se paraba ocultando su rostro

-espera- agarró firme su brazo y vio esa mirada de inseguridad en su novio. A veces eso la desconcertaba un poco y la confundía pero sabía que Mamura aún habiendo pasado 6 años todavía intentaba superar esa inseguridad que plantó su madre al abandonar a su familia

Mamura se quedó quieto al sentir su agarre. Sacó coraje de dónde pudo y se atrevió a proponerle casamiento, la reacción de Suzume le había parecido entender que fue el peor momento aunque él creía lo contrario, pero tras un minuto de silencio por parte de ella decidió abandonar la sala hasta que sintió que tomaba su brazo cuando ya se había levantado

-Digo si, que acepto-

Le pareció ver la sonrisa más hermosa que Suzume haya hecho en todos estos años, sus ojos parecían estrellas en un cielo oscuro, su brillo impregnado de felicidad le transmitieron un calor que hizo que en su estómago se desate el aletear de mil mariposas y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Le puso el anillo en el dedo y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Se acercó y la besó mientras la alzaba, no podía controlarse, nunca había sido tan feliz. Escuchó la risa ahogada de Suzume por el beso mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y giraban en un momento tan íntimo… Daiki se separó de ella para observarla sin borrar su sonrisa.. Se iba a esmerar, iba a esmerarse para hacerla feliz e iba a hacer lo que sea para no repetir la historia de sus padres… Porque él sabía que esto era diferente, esta relación, esta chica que estaba alzando en el aire mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus delicadas piernas era diferente a su madre..

Suzume muy pocas veces había visto esa sonrisa en Mamura. esa que es tan grande que se aprecian los dientes, y la boca tiende a desaparecer… como amaba a ese hombre y sabía, sabía que él era el correcto y que sería feliz con él. Se había lamentado tanto haberlo lastimado en el pasado, pero ahora ella lo iba a hacer feliz, nuevamente. Sintió los labios de Mamura sobre los suyos y sus brazos alzando su delicado cuerpo… ese tipo de besos de parte de él, esos que mostraban necesidad y hambre la desarmaban, éste a la vez estaba mezclado con ternura. Dieron un giro mientras se besaban y ella no pudo evitar enrollar sus piernas en su cintura… vio el sonrojo de su prometido aparecer sobre sus mejillas, él todavía conservaba un poco de su característica timidez…

-s-se te arruinará la pollera, creo q ya se rompió un poco..-

" _Rayos"_ se dijo a sí misma. no había notado el quiebre de la tela de la pollera tubo en el momento… entonces inconscientemente la subió un poco..

-Yosano…- la voz de Mamura se escuchaba pesada y ronca

Ella se mordió el labio - no me digas así- le contestó sonrojándose..

-es que.. lo que acabas de hacer… es como una invitación…- cuando lo terminó de decir, su cara era rojo carmesí.

Suzume volvió a morderse el labio mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas… inconscientemente lo deseaba… ya habían pasado seis años… no era la primera vez.. ya hubieron otras veces.. tal vez fue la noticia, no lo supo, tal vez porque lo extraño en la boda.. tal vez...

Mamura sintió el calor de la cara de Yosano en su hombro, la había descubierto y ahora no se animaba a verle la cara

-Mírame , Yosano Suzume… mírame- agarró dulcemente su cara y la obligó a verlo - te amo, te haré la mujer más feliz

Y ella lo besó … Mamura profundizó el beso mientras, todavía alzándola, la llevaba a la habitación. sintió gemir a suzume cuando le dió el beso francés, se sentía tan bien… la acomodó suavemente sobre la cama y acto seguido trepó a ésta quedando arriba.. la miró fijamente y contempló su belleza.. la contempló. Era hermosa de pies a cabeza. nunca se había imaginado que él viviría situaciones como éstas, en el pasado, si se viera ahora no creería que fuera el mismo.. porque ella lo cambió..

-es tan tierno que todavía sigas sonrojándote sobre todo en estas situaciones… aunque antes tu mirada tenía tintes de inocencia-

-tú también lo haces- le contestó Daiki mientras besaba sus mejillas.

La primera vez había sido torpe, inexperta, mágica. los dos estaban nervioso y él nunca había estado tan rojo como aquella vez… ahora ya conocía todo de ella, sabía sus puntos débiles, sabía cómo complacerla.

bajó a su cuello, la respiración de Suzume se hacía más pesada y estaba llena de suspiros.. La tarea no se le hacía fácil si Suzume seguía acarciando de esa manera su espalda… sentía las caricias delicadas de sus uñas sobre su piel y a él cada vez le costaba más pensar…

-Suzume….- dijo suspirando

-Daiki- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos

volvió a besarla mientras la desvestía hasta dejarla en ropa interior

-Eres hermosa…. increíblemente hermosa - dijo hipnotizado

-Daiki- soltó entre risitas nerviosas

Suzume lo acercó para besarlo… se sentó y le sacó la remera admirando su torso desnudo...comenzó a dibujar sus pectorales con su dedo índice hasta bajar a sus abdominales q se asomaban débilmente sobre su estómago.. no es que Mamura haya ido al gimnasio y haya tallado su cuerpo, él siempre había tenido un cuerpo atlético, apreciable, no había necesidad de que marque sus músculos. Escuchaba la respiración de él pesada y cuándo bajó demasiado pero no tanto para llegar a su lado más íntimo escuchó como gemía su nombre. Desabrochó sus pantalones y él se acomodó para quitarlos (ya que estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas)

-Ahora estamos iguales - le sonrió suzume mientras él la acomodaba boca arriba sobre la cama y él se acomodaba entre sus piernas no sin antes desabrochar su corpiño

-Daiki - gimió ella

-Suzume- le respondió quitándo la prenda por completo… cuando llegaba a ese punto a empezar a ver esas partes del cuerpo dónde la ropa interior cubría perdía toda timidez

Yosano dejó escapar un gemido cuando Mamura se llevó un seno a su boca mientras le quitaba la bombacha… él ya se había desnudado y ella no recordaba cuándo. comenzó a acariciarlo como podía (ya q él estaba arriba) en su intimidad y escuchó un gemido ahogado de él. Se acariciaban cada parte, explorandose como otras veces amándose… Hasta que se hicieron uno… era una sensación tan placentera.. se sentía llena, completa. lo besó mientras él guiaba la situación con ritmos suaves y lentos… hasta q sentía q llegaba el momento.. Mamura comenzó a moverse más rápido y ella vio las estrellas. como el estallido de fuegos artificiales en las celebraciones de año nuevo, una ola de placer estalló en su parte baja y se propagó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies haciendo que los retuerce. gritó su nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo y segundos después escuchó a Mamura hacer lo mismo. él se desplomó sobre ella y después se acomodó a un costado.

-Mamura, vamos a tomar una ducha creo que ya hemos descansado demasiado- le dijo mirándolo " _¿se habrá dormido?"_ pensó mientras acariciaba su pelo enredado y húmedo por el sudor

-Te amo, Mamura- le confesó sonriendo aprovechándose que él dormía hasta q lo vio sonreír

-¡Mentiroso! no estabas durmiendo!- sonrió eufórica y avergonzada

-Claro que no- le respondió Mamura mientras abría los ojos - tooonta- le dijo golpeando su cabeza - yo también te amo Suzume-

Suzume sonrió y lo besó.

Había elegido correctamente, pensó.


End file.
